Shinzō
by berry115
Summary: -¿Desde hace cuánto se conocieron? ¿Por qué lo intenta ahora? ¿Por qué sigue caminando hacia ella? Podría dar la vuelta e irse pero... ¿Qué pierde con intentarlo? ...Tal vez la dignidad... Pero al menos podrá conocer lo qué es el amor.- POV Link. Colaboración con Yoake Yoru (DestinyGirl 009). Mal summary x-x, me siento culpable.
1. Prólogo

_¡Hola de nuevo! Hace milenios que no me aparezco y es porque... Porque no podía. De cualquier manera, ¡pido una disculpa si es que me esperaron! :D_

 _Aquí traigo una colaboración con **DestinyGirl** ** 009**, las dos esperamos que sea de su gusto y que disfruten de la lectura mientras llegamos al final de éste. Confío en que no hay dedazos ni ninguna falta de ortografía, pronto las corregiré :/ esta misma tarde. _

_Y, por último, el título extraño. Creo que no somos expertas buscando títulos y... ¡Ese fue el ganador! Lo lamento, pero fue el mejor y el menos... ¿Extraño? ¿?¿?¿?¿?_

* * *

 ** _Shinzō_**

Yo, un héroe que jamás se había preocupado por aquel tema… Ese sentimiento del que todos alguna vez nos escondemos. Siempre estaba solitario, nunca busqué acompañante para mis aventuras y mucho menos para mi vida.

 _Amor._

De tan sólo escuchar esa palabra se me hace un nudo en la boca del estómago y, literalmente, corazones y corazones me intentan nublar la vista.

¿Qué decir sobre eso? Que es inevitable. Aunque no lo quieras, aquel sentimiento te atormentará o perseguirá hasta el final. Amor… Algo que puede hacer añicos el corazón o, al contrario, llenarlo de alegría y gozo.

La luz del sol entró por la ventana, dándome directo en la cara. Pasados unos pocos segundos, abrí los ojos lentamente y di una que otra vuelta en la cama hasta quedar con la vista directa en la cama de Ike, quien extrañamente no se estaba ahí.

─¿Ah? ─por mi mente pasaron mil razones sobre su desaparición, por suerte encontré la más convincente─. Ha de estar en la cocina comiendo algo de pollo.

Con algo de sueño me levanté de la cama y comencé a buscar lo que me pondría hoy: mis ropajes del héroe, como era de esperarse.

─Otro día lleno de pensamientos… ─terminé de vestirme y salí de la habitación. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo para entretenerme un buen rato, no sé por qué pero hoy amanecí pensando que este sería un día aburrido.

No tenía un rumbo en específico, prácticamente caminaba hacia la "nada". Bajé por las escaleras y cerca de ahí estaban Zelda y Marth hablando. Se les veía contentos, ¿acaso disfrutaban de la compañía del otro? Ojalá y ese no fuera el caso, odiaba ver a alguien enamorado. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera lo sabía, simplemente era algo que de cierta forma me disgustaba, aunque no podía ignorar el pequeño detalle que circulaba por mi mente: hacían una bonita pareja.

—Hola, Link —me saludó Zelda, levantando una mano e interrumpiendo su charla.

—Hola —le devolví el gesto.

—Tsk… Llego tarde —musitó el soberano de Altea, después se retiró rápidamente.

—¡Eh, Marth! Ni siquiera un adiós, un poco de…

—¿Para ti, qué es el amor? —antes de que ella terminara de hablar, la interrumpí con algo de brusquedad—. ¿Cómo te sientes cuando te enamoras?

—Bueno… no sabría explicarte —dijo Zelda, desviando la mirada, como si buscase desesperadamente ayuda—. Creo que… me llevaría algo de tiempo hacerlo.

Se había formado un incómodo silencio, ninguno de los dos quiso decir algo. Ella jugaba con algunos mechones de su cabello y yo me quedé de pie, observándola y dudando de si debía irme o quedarme, finalmente me decidí por lo primero.

—No era mi intención fastidiarte con eso, quizás no fui muy oportuno. Tal vez luego puedas explicarme —sabía que era incapaz de darme una buena respuesta y en parte me sorprendía—. Nos vemos.

—Adiós… —se despidió con voz débil, pero aliviada a la vez.

Por lo general, los momentos que paso con Zelda son agradables, y esté definitivamente fue incómodo para ambos.

Llegué a la sala de estar y escuché unos murmullos pertenecientes a una chica y a un chico. No le tomé mucha importancia hasta que me di cuenta de que quienes estaban hablando eran Ike y Daraen.

—¿Eh? —inconscientemente me acerqué un poco más para escuchar su conversación, parece que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, es un alivio.

«¿Por qué lo hago?», esa fue una pequeña pregunta que me hacía antes de continuar con mi indiscreción. Me causaba un poco de molestia que Daraen estuviera con Ike, pero ¿por qué? Será que... ¿me gusta? Sacudí mi cabeza en forma de negación, eso NO era posible, no podía pasar. Y... ¿Y la pregunta que le hice a Zelda hace un rato? Definitivamente hoy yo no estaba del todo cuerdo con mis pensamientos o acciones.

—Ja, ja... Claro, Ike. —la voz de Daraen me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Me quedé contemplándola un momento y de pronto sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago. ¿Las llamadas mariposas?

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, que después se borró al recordar mi situación y también que ella hablaba con Ike.

—Traidor —musité, enojado y con ganas de golpear al chico de la bandita. Se supone que era mi amigo y estaba platicando "amistosamente" con la chica que me gustaba. Oh... Lo admití.

—Está bien. ¡Nos vemos más tarde, Ike! —al escuchar eso, rápidamente me reincorporé para no ser visto o atrapado en mi espionaje. Por supuesto que aún seguía viendo a ese par de... A Daraen y a mi nuevo enemigo.

—Adiós, Daraen —mis ojos no lo podían creer... ¡¿Se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla?! ¡Esto es el colmo!

«Tranquilo, Link. No pierdas la calma...»

Lo siento, mi puño ya estaba completamente cerrado y no dependía de mí la decisión de golpear a Ike. Fue un impulso, en seguida que se aproximó a donde yo me encontraba, le di un puñetazo en la cara e inmediatamente cayó, por suerte no inconsciente.

Cuando reaccioné y tuve control sobre cada uno de mis movimientos, me acerqué a mi compañero, Ike se sobaba su nariz que comenzó a sangrar. De verdad le había dado un golpe muy duro, aunque no me arrepiento de nada.

Daraen fue corriendo hasta el mercenario con intenciones de ayudarlo, estaba muy preocupada lo cual me causó más celos.

—¡Eh, ¿qué rayos te sucede?! ¡¿Eres un salvaje o qué?! —me gritó la albina, claramente furiosa. Iba a protestar ante su comentario, pero mejor me callé ya que teníamos que concentrarnos en Ike y en ayudarle.

—L-lo siento —me disculpé totalmente apenado.

—Díselo a mi nariz sangrante —respondió él, cabe destacar que bastante enojado, juraría que quería parase y golpearme de la misma manera que yo lo hice.

—Link, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Daraen, tratando de no levantar la voz.

—E-eh... estaba practicando algunos golpes y... ¡Y él se atravesó!

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! Además de que tú usas espada —replicó el mercenario.

—Pues... ¡Mejor voy a traer pañuelos y alcohol para curarte! —dicho esto, salí corriendo de la escena a buscar lo que dije.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada más que el golpe? —inquirió con una severa preocupación la táctica—. ¿Crees que puedas aguantar el sangrado hasta que Link vuelva?

El peli-azul asintió—. No te preocupes, tampoco es como si me fuera a morir. Tal vez debas ir a ayudarlo a buscar.

—De acuerdo —la estratega se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y fue a echarme una mano en la búsqueda.

Ike se quedó en sala mientras que yo iba a buscar el botiquín de emergencias, aunque para mí el golpe que le di no era algo que precisamente pudiera llamar "emergencia", ¡él se lo merecía!

Daraen no tardó en llegar a mi lado y lo único que pude hacer fue dirigirle una sonrisa inocente, que por supuesto no fue correspondida de la misma forma.

—¿Um? ¿Daraen? Supongo que con un simple pañuelo se puede arre...- —iba a decirle que no era necesario hacer tanto drama, pero su mirada me lo impidió—. Creo que el botiquín está por allá —dije señalando una puerta.

—Bien —la albina ni se molestó en decirme otra cosa y fue hacía donde señalé.

La seguí inmediatamente, no quería que se enojara aún más de lo que ya se encontraba en ese momento. Abrimos la puerta con algo de dificultad ya que esa era una habitación que no se había usado en años, ni siquiera estaba seguro que allí hubiera un botiquín. De pura casualidad, ¿teníamos alguno?

—Link

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué no me estás ayudando?

—Disculpa, es que pensaba en cosas...

Por un momento se me vino a la cabeza de que tal vez Ike ya estaba siendo auxiliado por alguien más, anhelaba que así fuera, pero las diosas nunca se compadecen de mi pobre alma y el peli-azul seguía sin ser atendido.

Al estar escasos minutos a solas con Daraen me di cuenta de que tal vez esto del amor no era tan malo, hasta se sentía agradable.

Lo único que me no toleraba era el hecho de que ella quería a otro, al que se supone era mi mejor amigo.

—¡Lo encontré! —gritó victoriosa la chica que me acompañaba—. Vayamos con Ike.

—Claro

Salimos de aquel cuarto y volvimos a sala, como era de esperarse, mi enemigo, el traidor, estaba molesto, frustrado, impaciente... en su rostro había muchas expresiones y ninguna reflejaba alegría o alivio porque llegamos en su ayuda.

—Se tardaron mucho

—Es que no encontrábamos las cosas —la estratega tomó un pañuelo y aplicó presión en la aun sangrante nariz del chico.

«¿Y para esto fui por el botiquín? ¿Enserio desperdicié mi tiempo de esta manera?»

—Que extraño... —susurré, esperando que ninguno me hubiera escuchado. Lamentablemente no fue así. Ambos me miraron como si me estuvieran invitando a continuar con lo que iba a decir—. Llevas más de cinco minutos aquí tirado y ninguno de los smashers ha venido.

—¿Sabes algo? Los demás también tienen vida propia —musitó Ike, mirándome, claramente fastidiado.

—No es eso

—¿Entonces? ¡Auch! —se quejó el héroe de la bandita.

—L-lo lamento, Ike. Tal vez no debí de apretar tan fuerte —se disculpó muy apenada la albina—. Creo que iré por alguien que sepa más sobre esto…

—¿Pero que tú no eres la estratega aquí? Estoy más que seguro que podrás… solucionar mi pequeño problema —interrumpió el mercenario.

«¿Qué demo…? ¿Le está haciendo cumplidos?» Me pregunté a mí mismo, entre confundido y molesto.

En la cara de la táctica se formó una cálida sonrisa. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y en su iris había un destello que iluminaba esos ojos cafés que tanto me gustaban. Ella tomó la mano de Ike y le dio un apretón delicado.

—Te lo agradezco… Pero no necesito que me lo digas para que me quede —Daraen me miró—. Link, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Doctor Mario por mí?

Eso fue la punta del iceberg. Primero mi "mejor amigo" habla con Daraen como si se conociesen desde hace años. Luego él le dice cosas bonitas y ella no se enoja, seguramente si hubiera sido yo ya estaría en el hospital. Para acabar, me pidió que buscara al doctor mientras se quedaba sola con Ike.

Y todo esto por haberlo golpeado, ¿por qué lo tuve que hacer? ¿Por qué?

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? Je, je, je..._

 _Sin otra cosa qué decir, me despido._

 _P.D: AriSoq15 -.- una apuesta es una apuesta, ¡más te vale leerlo!_

 _P.D 2: Cometí un error antes :/ lo lamento si es que vienen a ver mi "eficiencia" corrigiendo._


	2. Capítulo 1

¡Hola! Traemos el nuevo capítulo que, si nos tardamos en hacerlo. Les dejo las notas de autoras:

 **YoakeYoru:** Disculpen la demora, esta vez fue mi culpa. Espero que este capítulo les guste.(Nuevo nombre por extrañas circunstancias)

 **berry115:** Gracias por dejar reviews y por apoyar la historia, ¡me da mucha alegría!

* * *

 _Capítulo 01._

Con una temblorosa voz, simulando nerviosismo y pena, me tuve que negar inventando una excusa convincente. Algo como:

—Lo s-siento, Daraen, voy a practicar con Little Mac —mis manos se juntaron detrás de mío—, él es mi entrenador.

Antes de que la chica me diera un sermón o me dijera que definitivamente estaba mintiendo, Ike, que se lo había creído todo, soltó un quejido al levantarse y darme un ligero golpe en el hombro. Su mirada expresaba dolor pero también satisfacción con mi excusa.

—Eso me da explicaciones sobre el golpe —el peli-azul cerró los ojos—. ¡Pero yo no soy un sucio saco de boxeo!

Tras el grito imperioso del mercenario, volvió a su estado normal y se encaminó hasta el consultorio por su cuenta. Como una subordinada o niñera de éste, la estratega lo acompañó sin despedirse de mí. Claro, cómo iría a decirle "adiós" a la persona que golpeó sin razón a su amigo.

Ciertamente, mi puño se cerró dando paso a pensamientos encelados en mi cabeza: ¿Esos dos tienen algo más que una amistad? ¿Qué debería hacer de ser verdad? Resignarme no es la respuesta, tampoco puedo golpear a la gente cada vez que se da en gana…

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamé a la vez que soltaba un puñetazo y el príncipe alteo articulaba un "¡Ah!"—. ¿M-marth?

—¿Q-qué te pasa a ti? Eso de andar abofeteando no está bien —Marth sobaba con delicadeza su cara—, menos si es en mi bello rostro.

—Una disculpa, me dejé llevar por…

—Por los celos —concluyó de golpe la frase.

No sabía de qué manera reaccionar a la inesperada, y acertada, respuesta del otro peli-azul, lo que formó un silencio inaudito. Él siguió por unos cuantos segundos con un pañuelo en el cachete, acabó y me miró tranquilamente a pesar de que se estaba quejando minutos atrás.

—No te preocupes. Ike, Lucina, Robin, Daraen, Roy y yo resistimos los golpes —el príncipe sonrió enorgullecido—. Venimos de lugares donde nuestros puntos de vida se agotan lentamente.

«¡Eres un desgraciado incompetente y mentiroso Ike! ¡Me las pagarás!»

Fue muy visible el tic en el ojo que sufrí al escuchar eso, no recuerdo lo que pasó después. Sólo sé que Marth se fue asustado. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que lograra tranquilizarme después de la revelación tan espontánea que hizo el príncipe de Altea. ¿Por qué Ike mentía? ¿Acaso sólo de esa forma podía estar cerca de Daraen? Yo creo que no.

«Al menos sé que yo jamás estaría de embustero para conseguir la atención de una chica» me dije tratando de animarme. «Por ejemplo, Daraen me hizo caso y no tuve que... Oh, de hecho sí mentí»

Y mi último pensamiento no fue tan reconfortante como esperaba, el efecto fue todo lo contrario. Tal vez debería hablar de este problema con alguien, de preferencia con alguien que no tuviera amistad con Ike, así podría convertirse en mi aliado para destru...- ¡Concéntrate, Link! ¡Tú no eres vengativo! ... Pero se trata de ese mercenario que robo a tu chica, entonces se puede hacer una  
excepción.

De esta forma, con una "gran" idea en mente, me dispuse a recorrer la Mansión Smash. Primero fui a la sala de entrenamiento donde estaban Samus y Little Mac. Me desconcerté un poco al ver que el pequeño hombre hacía cosas (muy raras, cabe aclarar) para impresionar a la rubia, ésta se veía muy desinteresada y aburrida. Me quedé observándolos y buscando algún suceso que podría hacer que ellos odiaran a Ike, pero por más que pensaba y recordaba no había nada útil.

Mientras Little Mac seguía haciendo no sé qué tanto, Samus rodó los ojos y se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

—¡Hola, Link! —Me saludó con una gran sonrisa, misma que tuvo como resultado una mueca de disgusto por parte del boxeador.

—Hola —respondí más por obligación que por otra cosa. Samus no era mala persona, siempre nos hemos llevado bastante bien, pero ahora no estaba con ánimo para iniciar una conversación que me desviara de mi propósito.

Little Mac se dirigió a mí lentamente y me estudió con la mirada. —Link, ¿no?

—Sí, ese es mi nombre —pensaba que él haría más preguntas, aunque me alegré de que ese no fuera el caso, así podría seguir con lo que tenía en mente—. Samus, ¿qué piensas de Ike? —me animé a preguntarle.

—Ammm... Creo que Ike es un gran chico y...-

—¿Enserio? —La interrumpí—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque lo es —contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Si, si, tú continua —sin darme cuenta en mi cara se había formado una expresión de fastidio.

—A ver, Link —cruzó los brazos y me miró extrañada—, ¿por qué de pronto me preguntas eso y te quejas cuando te doy mi más sincera respuesta?

—Escuché que le diste un puñetazo a Ike sin razón —Little Mac se metió en la conversación—. Eso estuvo mal.

Que rápido se esparció la noticia, ¿no? Y lo más importante, ¿quién fue el que la divulgó exactamente? Ninguno de los luchadores estaba presente en ese momento y ahora resulta que ya se enteraron.

—¿Quién se los dijo? ¡Y no fue sin razón!

Parece que mi amiga rubia se enojó. —En primer lugar, no me grites y segundo, hace un rato vimos a Ike y a Daraen que nos platicaron un poco de lo que había pasado. Pero no les creímos todo.

—Ah, ¿no?

—En gran parte fue porque Ike me felicitó porque estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con tu entrenamiento. Hasta donde yo sé eso no es cierto —dijo el boxeador, y para mi sorpresa no se veía molesto.

Estuve dudando de si disculparme o no, tampoco quería arruinar el argumento que le di a la estratega (que de hecho se negó a creer) y al mercenario, así que mejor opté por pedirle a Little Mac que me siguiera el juego sólo por un poco de tiempo más.

—Perdona, Mac, pero necesito que me ayudes...

—¿A pegarle a Ike mejor? —Inquirió preocupado.

—¡No! —Negué rápidamente y con un movimiento de cabeza—. Solamente necesito que finjas que de verdad eres mi entrenador.

Él asintió y Samus intervino. —En conclusión, quieres que Little Mac mienta para salvar tu pellejo.

—Algo parecido —reconocí, un tanto apenado y bajando la cabeza.

La rubia y el hombre enano se miraron entre sí, discutiendo cosas con la mirada. Me inquieté al creer que podrían hablar con el mercenario sobre esto, con Daraen y así todo se fuera directo al bote de basura. Retrocedí despacio, por lo que Little Mac me jaló y gritó emocionado:

—¡No te echarás de cobardía!

«Uf... ¿Me ofrecerá su ayuda y silencio?» Frente a mis ojos, el luchador se veía glorioso... ¿Cómo un héroe que me salvaría de las desgracias? «¡Qué cosas tan raras están ocurriendo ahora!. ¿Tendrá que ver con el amor?»

Un boxeador indiscreto extendió su mano y la cerró repetidas veces, a la par que murmuraba. —¿Cuántas monedas de oro darás?

«NO. Definitivamente no es ningún príncipe azul»

Samus Zero paralizó a Little Mac con su pistola, permitiéndose mandarlo lejos a este con el láser de plasma. La chica me observó y se apoyó en mi hombro, su sonrisa sincera me daba a entender que estaba dispuesta a guardar el secreto. Ella siempre había sido buena conmigo, éramos amigos desde el inicio de los tiempos, me sentía feliz pudiendo contar con su apoyo incondicional.

«Agradezco al cielo por tener tu amistad» Suspiré antes de retirarme sin dejar de ver qué haría con su admirador. «Suerte con tu relación.»

Ya tenía un aliado, pero no es suficiente. Por lo que escuché cuando Ike ingresó al torneo, él era un muy buen espadachín (no tanto como yo, claro está) y su fuerza era descomunal, eso lo pude comprobar la primera vez que tuvimos un duelo...Ese día todo mi cuerpo terminó mal y lleno de moretones. Aunque he de admitir que yo también le dejé muchas marcas de golpes.

Como sea, reanimado me dirigí a mi habitación para pensar cuál era la siguiente fase de mi plan ahora titulado: "Que Daraen salga conmigo y se olvide de Ike para siempre", o abreviado QDSCYSODIPS. Esta cosa extraña del amor a veces podía llegar a sentirse muy agradable.


	3. Capítulo 2

Esta vez no habrá notas pues… Nos tardamos mucho. Yo personalmente voy a advertir que tal vez nos demoremos más tiempo, ¿¡por qué, bendita crueldad!?

* * *

Capítulo 02

Era cerca del mediodía y yo me encontraba en mi habitación, disfrutando de la lectura de uno de los tantos libros de estrategia que tenía, género que me gustaba bastante… Quizás porque mi papel en los Custodios de Ylisse era ese mismo, el de estratega. Chrom y mis aliados sobrevivieron gracias a mis tácticas de combate… Es mejor que deje de adularme, tampoco es que quiera parecer presumida, yo no soy así.

Mi mañana había sido algo extraña, especialmente por Link y sus puñetazos sin justificación, digo "sin justificación" porque no existía razón lógica para hacer eso. Orejas puntiagudas excusó su conducta con el pobre pretexto de que estaba practicando no sé qué tanto. ¿Por quién me tomaba? ¿Una idiota? Lamentablemente, Ike sí creyó su tonta mentira, deplorable, ¿no? Entre los posibles motivos para eso consideré que ellos son amigos y entonces se perdonan cosas como esta.

Hablando de Ike, hoy pude comprobar que para él no todo es lucha y guerra como supuse en un principio, también sabe cómo ser un buen amigo y compañero. Pasamos un muy buen rato juntos (hasta que llegó Link, por supuesto), bueno, no es nada nuevo ya que siempre me ha resultado agradable estar con él, disfruto mucho de su compañía.

Trataba de retomar la lectura de mi libro cuando llegaron Lucina y Palutena, las chicas con las cuales compartía habitación y que se habían convertido en mis amigas. Ambas se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas, discutían sobre su desempeño durante la batalla que se llevó a cabo hace unas horas, misma a la que no pude asistir por estar atendiendo a Ike.

—¡Y entonces Mario me derrotó! —Se quejó Lucina—. ¡Fue injusto! ¡Sólo me descuidé por unos segundos!

—Él aprovechó ese tiempo para mandarte a volar —recordó Palutena, entre risas, después me miró—. Debiste ver la pelea, Daraen.

—Hubiera ido de no ser porque tenía que ayudar a Ike —cerré el libro y lo puse sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿Ayudar a Ike? —Me preguntó Lucina—. ¿Qué le pasó?

—¿Ike está bien? —Inquirió la diosa, preocupada.

—Tranquilas, su nariz fue la única que sufrió severos daños —me apresuré a responder.

—¿Su nariz? —Preguntaron ambas al unísono, yo sólo asentí.

Me daba pereza recordar el accidente ocurrido, debí de haber inventado algo para no llegar al mismo tema que revoloteaba en mi cabeza. El silencio se alargó más de lo esperado, las miradas de intriga de mis compañeras permanecieron a la vez, volví a enredarme con ese afán de pensar seriamente las cosas antes y después. ¿Por qué no era igual a los demás, que actuaban más por instinto que por juicio? De nuevo. Siempre saco temas que no van al caso con el primero.

Suspiré, actuando normal, escondiendo mi tedio. No sería correcto si arruinara la emoción de las chicas con el cansancio que sentía en el momento. Traté de formar en mi cabeza un resumen de esta mañana, quedó más o menos de la siguiente manera:

—Link es un tonto que le rompió la nariz a Ike y le ayudé a acudir al doctor

Tanto Palutena como Lucina se confundieron, había algo no lógico en mi explicación. ¿Link tonto? ¿El espadachín hyliano le rompió algo al fortachón del mercenario? ¿Alguien yendo con Doctor Mario? ¿Yo ayudando por una fractura? Estas cuatro preguntas probaron que ninguna de las dos conocía el lugar, ni yo tampoco. Casi semejante a las pruebas que te hacen para entrar al ejército, primero conocer las características, fortalezas y debilidades del grupo.

Tras una dura asimilación de mis palabras, ambas compañeras se echaron al suelo para reír como si fuera su último día. Estoy segura de que, quien estuviera detrás de la puerta, pensaría lo más extraño de el loco comportamiento por el cual pasaban las dos. No era para menos, ni podían hablar del todo bien, hasta trataban de hacer aire con el movimiento de sus manos, qué absurdo.

Comparar a Lucina con su padre, ¿qué ocurrió con la chica sería que dirigió a un ejército en medio de la guerra contra otro yo? Estoy completamente segura de que Chrom nunca imaginó a su hija riéndose sin control, ¿y si la viera ahora? En definitivo, estar en esta alocada mansión nos está cambiando… A mí no me va excelente, parece que la peli-azul se divierte al máximo, sabe aprovechar su estancia aquí. ¿Qué hago parada mirándolas sin expresión en el rostro? ¡Debería acompañarlas en su felicidad! Después de todo, acabo de sacar el tema de que estamos sufriendo cambios en la personalidad. {Se supone es un pensamiento, no pude poner el signo que agregamos cuando es eso}

—Daraen… v-ve a abrir… Tú —me dijo Palutena, lanzando una almohada hacia mi cara.

Tan embobada estaba que no me di cuenta de que llamaban a la puerta. Me hallaba en dos opciones: abrir o dejar mis modales y divertirme. Vaya que fui un poco tonta al abrirla, la visita más incómoda en mi vida. ¿Fue por el escándalo de mis amigas en la habitación o por mi cabello esponjado y con plumas en él? Esperen un segundo, ¡¿qué tenía de importancia lo que esa persona piense sobre mí?! Era una mujer intelectual, no amorosa. ¿Amorosa? ¿Qué tantas incoherencias había dicho en este tiempo corto? Muchas, demasiadas para salir de mí boca y mi mente.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto perdida —su voz masculina me trajo a la realidad.

—¿Eh? Sí, perfectamente —carraspeé la garganta, buscando sonar firme—. ¿Se te ofrece algo, entonces? No me encuentro conforme aun con lo que sucedió esta mañana.

El chico llevó una mano a su pecho. —No seas tan cruel, trata de olvidarlo. A pesar de ser uno de los mejores luchadores, tengo sentimientos. Vine para invitarte a un desayuno junto a él… Con el objetivo de arreglar las cosas. ¡Oh! También estará Samus Zero por si te sientes sobrante. ¿Qué me dices? No puedes declinar. De la gente que conozco, eres de las primeras que busca solucionar problemas.

Sus palabras se escucharon convincentes, pero aún dudaba de sus buenas intenciones. Sin embargo, Link tenía una cara de niño inocente, y también debo admitir que se veía un poco adorable.

—De acuerdo —finalmente le respondí, cediendo a su petición.

No había que ser tan dura, después de cualquier error venía la reconciliación y esa era una de mis partes favoritas: cuando las ascuas de conflicto se terminan. También chocan las sonrisas y semblantes victoriosos de los ganadores o de los que no terminaron en malas vistas, ésa sería mi expresión al ver que dos buenos amigos no siguen peleados y por lo tanto no tendría que apoyar a uno. Eso realmente me aliviaba.

Caminamos en silencio, con la mirada hacia abajo y evitando vernos, aunque yo no sabía exactamente por qué me daba un poco de pena. Si no fuera porque la puerta era de colores llamativos ambos habríamos chocado contra ella y, nuevamente, quedar en vergüenza uno frente al otro, pasando por el mismo incidente.

Hay algo de esto que me molesta. El abrió la puerta, yo le agradecí como es debido. Esperamos minutos a Ike y compañía que fue invitada, pero no llegaban y ese tiempo se volvía embarazoso, me fatigaba desviar la vista y en cierto punto quise iniciar plática, pero por el momento me era imposible. No existían razones que explicaran lo incómodo del día, tal vez si buscaba entre mi mente sabría quién es el causante de tanta dificultad para dirigirme a él, esa al menos parecía una solución.

De pronto no supe el nombre de la persona que ocupaba mis pensamientos. Negué en mi interior cuando la palabra Link se cruzó por mi mente, aunque también obtuve ese mismo efecto al pensar en demás peleadores, todos ellos eran los más relevantes. Mario; debo estar empeorando. Luigi; podría ser útil en caso de que padezca algo relacionado a fantasmas. Donkey Kong; estoy segura de que NO es humano. Fox; ningún animal, por favor. Robin: ¡es mi hermano! Marth; creía haber quitado a los que considero familia de amigos, casi hermanos.

Y mejor ahí me detuve. Nada bueno salía del experimento… O eso era lo que ansiaba ver.

Lo que parecía convertirse en un hecho innegable era que ese elfo de verdes ropajes ya ocupaba un gran espacio en mi cabecita, ¿pero por qué? Me asustaba pensar en algunas cuantas respuestas hacia la nueva interrogante, porque para empezar, ¿qué hacía a Link tan especial este día? ¿El golpe que le dio a Ike? Y si me dedicaba a analizar bien las cosas, en realidad no carecía de tanto sentido como me lo imaginé en un principio, ya que seguramente si hubiera sido algún otro smasher lo pasaría por alto y seguiría con mi vida normal, ¿cierto?

Zarandeé un par de veces la cabeza al darme cuenta de cuáles eran mis pensamientos... Ahora daba la casualidad de que yo solita le colocaba al Héroe de Hyrule una corona que no le corresponde, es decir, lo ponía de una manera en la que todo apuntara a él y solo a él. Que ideas más erróneas se me ocurrían… ¿Y también había cavilado sobre la posibilidad de que con otro luchador no me interesara lo de Ike? Bueno, ellos son amigos, mi preocupación e interés estaban muy bien justificados.

Abandoné por completo mi ensimismamiento y decidí que lo mejor sería concentrarme en este intento de cita, porque yo lo veía como eso: una cita. Claro que en todo caso yo tendría que ser la pareja de Ike, no de Link, de Ike.

De un momento a otro mi acompañante me miró inquisitivo, tal vez estaba esperando a que yo hiciera mención de cualquier detalle, ¿y si me había preguntado algo? Quizás por estar ensimismada no le presté ni la más mínima atención, y ahora él quería escuchar mi contestación a cualquier cosa, ¿o sólo quería que yo hablara?

—Daraen —pronunció Link, volviendo a mirarme de esa forma curiosa.

—Link —dije con inocencia, ¿qué más debía o podía hacer?

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —No fingía estar desconcertada, esa era la triste y desagradable realidad.

—¿Nada de nada? —Me preguntó de la forma más natural.

Alcé una ceja, incrédula, ¿el elfo no notaba lo que me sucedía o qué? Eso era mejor para mí, pero Link tenía que haberlo intuido al menos.

De mis labios salió un pesado suspiro, necesitaba liberar un poco de estrés que quién sabe cuándo comenzó a acumularse. Ya resultaba extraño que Ike y la otra invitada no llegaran.

—Probablemente se les presentó un pequeño contratiempo —dijo el rubio al notar que yo no dejaba de ver a la salida del lugar. Increíble, él no pensaba que quizás yo anhelaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—Puede ser —respondí, acomodándome en mi asiento—. Y mientras tanto… ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

Pero cuando Link iba a contestar a mí se me ocurrió algo mejor: desmentir su tonto argumento que se supone quedó en el olvido.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¿Y si mejor me cuentas cómo fue que decidiste iniciar con un entrenamiento? Creí que tú ya eras muy buen luchador.

—Y lo soy, pero pensé que no estaría de más una ayudadita.

Esa explicación no me gustaba. Falsedad, mentiras, ¿qué cosa buena podría sacar de ello? No lo sabía. Por lo que decidí beneficiarme con el tiempo solitario para sacarle información… Aunque sus mejillas se tornaran rojas cada vez más.


End file.
